One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 20
Squad B. Was moving ahead, to attack. Beta, was ahead of everyone, pumping his fist in the air, and chanting to himself. "I'm the boss, the total 100% boss, the complete badass..." Lester smacked him over the head, and kept on walking ahead. Beta, pissed, looked at him, and jumped at him, trying to kick him in the head. Lester blocked it, and Beta just looked foolish. Beta fell to the ground, and got up, dusting himself off. Veeto and Todo, watching, were laughing at the entire thing, while the Alpha squad started to clean off Beta. He grumbled, and started to talk to himself. "I can win... I mean, I'm a captain of the Beta Pirates! Of course I should be stronger then Lester! Maybe not Riker... Or Tack... Or Fea... But Lester! I mean... Dang." He crouched down, and Zozo, patted him at the back. "Hey, I saw you fight before! I'm a guy who can defeat commanders in the Black List Bounty Hunters, I'm sure you can beat me.. I mean... I'm not the 3rd strongest in my crew... Or 4th... Or even 5th..." He crouched down alongside Beta, and everyone watching, felt depressed, and pity. The clouds, were rather strong for them, and they were walking towards a town, which they could see smoke. - Wyatt, was watching them ahead, from the roof of a building, and he let his binoculars go. He transformed into his lobster form, and jumped down. Most of the pirates, were fighting off the military group, and one jumped out of the fray. He was a large man, at 18 feet tall, and his wings alone were as big as a man's arms. He saw Wyatt, and charged him with a club. Wyatt, watching, struck him with his claw like hand, and the man was thrown across a building, and crashed into a stone wall. Wyatt, looking around, held out his claws, and stared down everyone around him. "SURRENDER NOW, OR SUFFER!" One soldier, punched a pirate, and yelled at him. "NO WAY LOBSTER BRAIN!" Wyatt, hearing that, looked at him, and walked ahead. He was walking away, and charged at the man. "I AM A MAN! NOT A LOBSTER!" He kicked the man, and started to attack the rest of them. He was enraged, that someone would dare call him a lobster, just because he ate the Lobster Lobster No mi. That's like calling a guy who ate the GOMU GOMU No Mi a rubber man, he would never like that. - "Rubber man." Lok, having his hands in his pockets, looked to Tack, and started to make a scary face. They were in a forest, and Tack, as himself, ran towards a strange part. Lok, was forced to find him. "Don't run off by yourself. Kay?" "Okay." Tack, started to walk ahead, and a rustling came from ahead of him. Lok, turned to Jackal mode, and sniffed around. Smelling something, he had two ideas what it was. A snake, and very big. Huge, in fact. Tack, confirmed it, by looking up, and seeing the largest snake ever. It looked old, with wrinkles everywhere, and it roared at Tack and Lok. Lok scared, started to back away, and he grabbed Tack. "DON'T WANT TO GET EATEN!" He started to run, as fast as he could, with the snake crawling towards them. Tack, started to twist his arm, and decided he had a plan. "KEEP ON RUNNING! I THINK I CAN HURT IT! GOMU GOMU NO... 1...2..." Lok, was sure it would hurt the snake, and proceeded to run as fast as he could, while the snake was flicking it's tongue around. "4...5..." "HURRY UP!" "I AM! 6..." The snake, roared, and it caused Lok to flinch, and he fell down, tripping on a root. He lifted himself, and he saw the snake was only getting closer. He started to hurry, and Tack felt his arm was getting tight, but he had to do a little bit more, 10 won't be enough. "8...9...10...11..." Every time he twisted, it was stronger. 1 twist was normal, but a 2 twist was twice as strong, and a 3 twist was three times as strong. A 15, should be enough. But, the twisting didn't hurt much, it was because it was slow and hard, causing his arm to rip up. "12...13...14...15! DRILL" The punch exploded, heading to the snake, and it smashed against the snake. It was pushed back, and a tooth became loose, but the snake was fine. It looked to Lok, who started to run, and it headed towards him. Tack, amazed, was scared. "It... It didn't do anything?!" A loud boom happened, and the snake was struck against it's body, causing it to stop. The snake fell down, unconscious, and a large man, in black, was on top of the snake. He looked to Tack, and Lok. "So... This is the big bad Tacky Wacky... I'd make a Tacky joke, but I think it would be too Tacky... Damn." He turned his arm into a guitar, and started to play. Lok, felt his legs exploded, and hit the ground. Tack, stood up, and Benjamin looked down at him. "Let's go, buddy." Tack, looking down at Lok, and the snake, and felt one thing. Fear. But, he stood proud, and grinned. "Thanks for coming, I was looking to kick your ass." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc